ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 79
A New First Step is the first episode of Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger. The first episode of the second season starts with Miyata training for his match against Arnie. Kimura spars with Miyata and then go to the Weigh-in. When the match is about to start, Miyata and Arnie are ready for battle! Synopsis Before start of the episode, we see Ippo's first title defense against Sanada Kazuki like an intro and then the episode starts. At the starting of the episode, Ippo is helping his mother and the enterprise to sail once again, with Umezawa calling Ippo "Champion". The next morning at Kamogawa Boxing Gym, Yagi looks on Aoki , Kimura , Takamura and Ippo while training for their upcoming matches. After some hours, Yagi, Shinoda and Kamogawa were discussing about the four of them, that Ippo still isn't prestigious and that he is same like Aoki and Kimura. While Takamura will have his first world title match. Meanwhile at the same time, Aoki, Takamura and Ippo are in the bath saying to Ippo that it's time to say to Kumi how he feels, but then Takamura throws a joke that Mashiba ain't gonna like it. Then Takamura says another joke, you can knock both Kumi and Mashiba with your megaton punch. After the bath, Kimura goes to spar with Miyata before his OPBF Title Match. At the same time Ippo is thinking when he will be able to fight Miyata, since their sparring before Ippo becoming Champion. Then it shows the sparring with Miyata and Kimura, having Miyata down for 3 rounds and after that they say some things about the opponent, Arnie Gregory and about his nickname 'Crocodile'. At the same time Arnie is sparring at a Gym, with Mr. Sakaguchi asking for more sparring partners. Suddenly Iimura Mari gets a bit angry with Mr. Sakaguchi saying Japanese boxers and sportwriters are not great and blind, but after that Mr. Sakaguchi says that Arnie has a secret weapon called "Bloody Cross". Fujii went at Kamogawa Gym to tell the gang about the Bloody Cross that Mr. Sakaguchi said, with Aoki explaining what it might be and at the same time Miyata is doing a roadwork for his weight to be perfect. Afterwards the Weigh-in starts and Miyata has a good weight for it, meanwhile Mr. Sakaguchi tells Miyata that barely he made it into the weigh-in and that Arnie will get him, but Miyata says the belt will be his after the match. And Mr. Sakaguchi tells Arnie to teach him a lesson with the Bloody Cross. The Match is about to start, Arnie and Miyata are ready for the fight, as for Ippo really wants Miyata to win the match. Manga and Anime Differences *The scene with Miyata talking to his father before the spar against Kimura was removed. *The scene where Kimura arrives at the Kamogawa Gym and goes mad at Ippo was removed. *The scene with Miyata and his father eating at a restuarant was removed to move more into the fight. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes